runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Attack Style
The Attack style that a player uses in combat affects what experience they receive. A player's attack style is chosen on the combat screen section of the interface. Melee weapons Melee weapons vary in their attack styles. Some have four options, with either a controlled option or an alternative aggressive attack with a different action, while others have only three options. Players intending to remain a pure with no defence need to take care when using the third option (alternative aggressive), as switching weapons may result in controlled or defensive becoming selected, often only spotted when an unwanted defence level is gained. Accurate When using the accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Attack. The player's Attack level is boosted by +3. Aggressive When using the aggressive style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Strength. The player's Strength level is boosted by +3. Defensive When using the defensive style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Defence. The player's Defence level is boosted by +3. Controlled When using the controlled style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 1.33 experience in Attack, 1.33 experience in Strength, and 1.33 experience in Defence. The player's Attack, Strength and Defence levels are boosted by +1 each. This attack style is only available with some melee weapons, such a spear, longsword or a mace. It is also possible to use a controlled attack style with a scimitar. However, this is not recommended, since it incurs a significant attack penalty. Ranged weapons Accurate When using the accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Ranged. The player's Ranged accuracy and damage are boosted separately in unknown amounts, possibly by giving an invisible +3 bonus to Ranged. Rapid When using the rapid style, for every point of damage a player deals they gain 4 experience in Ranged. The player's attack speed is boosted by +1. Note that this attack style drains more arrows than other ones. Longrange When using the longrange style, for each damage a player deals they gain 2 experience in Ranged and 2 experience in Defence. The player's attack range is boosted for certain weapon types, and the weapon speed is decreased slightly. Magic weapons While wielding a magic weapon (commonly a staff) a player can use the normal melee attack styles in melee combat. However, a staff also has the Autocast option, which makes the player automatically attack with a spell. This spell is repeatedly cast, although the player must still be of the correct Magic level and have the required runes. The spells a player can automatically cast are chosen from a list which varies with each magic weapon. While a player has the autocast option chosen, they must also choose between two styles to represent how they are casting their magic. Normal If a player chooses the normal style while they have the "Attack with" option chosen and are attacking with spells, they perform a normal magic attack and for each damage that player deals they gain 2 experience in Magic, in addition to the basic spell experience. Defensive If a player chooses the defensive style while they have the "Attack with" option chosen and are attacking with spells, they perform a normal magic attack and for each damage that player deals they gain 1 experience in Magic and 1 experience in Defence. The basic spell experience is not divided, and is always given entirely to magic. See also *Combat *Combat styles *Attack types Category:Mechanics Category:Combat